Hazme un Sitio entre tu Piel
by Melissa Bergman MB
Summary: Tras ser derrotado, C17 vaga al borde de la muerte. Rendido a su final, se aferra al único recuerdo que aún preserva en su mente: sus últimos minutos; el momento en el que fue destruido por su propia hermana. Repentinamente, alguien rompe su letargo, ofreciéndole una última oportunidad. Su reconstrucción se convierte en una pesadilla para algunos...y en un sueño para otros...
1. 1 La Muerte no es el Final

**1\. La muerte no es el final**

_Unos meses después de la partida de Son Goku con Shenlong..._

Los segundos se distendían en el tránsito, mientras la mente dispersa de C17 apenas era capaz de concebir efímeros pensamientos, resplandores de su memoria que se desvanecían con fugacidad de un relámpago, eclipsados por la lúgubre bruma de la abstracción. El perecedero sueño sucumbió paulatinamente al impulso de la conciencia, que abogó por reintegrar el último vestigio de su mente, hasta que el androide fue capaz de concebir, remotamente, su propia existencia. Una existencia agónica, condenada.

_Estoy muerto... Él me mató… No, **ella** me mató._

Ese pensamiento fugaz navegó por su turbado juicio, como un lejano destello que rasgaba los inexactos confines de la penumbra. Un cálido espasmo, el último aliento de la rabia que desgarró su mente, solo por un efímero instante. Un último momento de desolación que se evaporó en los trazos impenetrables del vacío. Luego, solo quedó el silencio sepulcral, el caos deforme, la imperecedera oscuridad que lo devoraba, ahogándolo, reteniéndolo en un yermo universo donde sólo existía él.

¿Dónde estaba?, ¿acaso la muerte era distinta en esta ocasión?, ¿podía haber algo después del último segundo o solo se encontraba atrapado en el fugaz espejismo que le conducía a la nada?.

_No, nunca hubo más._ _Nunca habrá nada más… _

No podía aferrarse a los últimos pedazos de esa esperanza derruida. No quería irse, no quería desaparecer para siempre, pero no era un cobarde. Estaba preparado para dejar de existir, es todo cuanto podía esperar. Solo quería que todo sucediera rápido, así que se abandonó a la oscuridad, sin pensar, sin luchar, anhelado que el vacío consumiera la última esencia que le ligaba a la vida, que destruyera el espectro vagabundo de su mente.

Sin embargo, el tiempo se mostró obstinado, prolongando el inevitable final. Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas, los días, las semanas, los meses… No pudo precisarlo. Todo era infinito. Estaba lejos del mundo, de sus normas; lejos de la vida y de la muerte.

No entendía por qué le retenían ahí, en el lapso indefinido, donde la existencia se convertía en una ilusoria esencia que se evaporaba lentamente.

La idea de permanecer en ese páramo eternamente enturbiaba las leves ráfagas de su percepción, hasta que se convirtió en la única reflexión que era capaz de concebir. Habitaría en la nada perpetuamente, confinado, sometido, vencido. Existiría solo para errar sin rumbo por ese espacio vacío, transitando el limbo infinito, hasta desear desesperadamente la inexistencia que, alguna vez, infundo miedo en él.

**Ella** le había exilado, le había negado la misma muerte. Intentó aferrarse a los recuerdos, mantener la mente libre, una tentativa de recuperar la libertad, de vagar lejos de aquel lugar, aunque fuera solo de forma ilusoria. Quiso buscar respuestas a las preguntas que se precipitaban en su mente, como una tempestad que hacia naufragar su quebrada fortaleza, pero la oscuridad había destruido su pasado y, entre los escombros de su memoria, tan solo prevalecía la huella de sus últimos segundos, la estela nítida que rememoraba el momento en el que se rindió; su particular suicidio.

_¿Por qué te interpusiste en mi camino?, ¿por qué me traicionaste?, ¡¿qué hice mal!?... Debí matarte… ¡fui un idiota!_

Evocar originaba en él un dolor extraño. Se sentía perdido, desamparado… solo.

_Se supone que deberías estar a mi lado… ¡Ayúdame, maldita sea!... _

Aborreció la humanidad que se había asentado en su interior. Los sentimientos eran una fuerza devastadora que aniquilaba su resistencia, que le convertían en alguien vulnerable. Necesitaba destruir sus malditos recuerdos, aniquilar sus emociones, huir de sí mismo… huir de **ella**. Pero no lo hizo. Se aferró a **su** recuerdo, alimentándose de la rabia, bebiendo el cálido bálsamo de la ira, dejando que el odio lo condujera por las tinieblas, hasta que el dolor se disipó, hasta que maldijo su decisión y, repudiando su propia existencia, deseó fervientemente la muerte propiamente dicha.

Poco a poco, su fuerza fue mermando. Su mente agonizaba lentamente, mientras él seguía atrapado. Esa muerte era demasiado lenta. A veces se reía de su patetismo, incluso llegó a tener la delirante idea de que alguien iba a rescatarlo… pero, ¿quién iba a preocuparse de su miserable existencia?. Lo había perdido todo. No podía soportarlo más.

_En realidad ya no soy nada… no soy nadie…_

Incapaz de seguir luchando contra sí mismo, se abandonó por completo, ofreciéndose, sumiso, a la estela del delirio que comenzaba a sitiar lo único que quedaba de él. La oscuridad termino devorándolo, como una caricia fría, pero fue suficiente para calmarlo, para acallar su razón, para que se rindiera totalmente.

Y, cuanto se sentía al borde del final, algo irrumpió en su penumbra. Un sonido pausado, periódico, mecánico, que fluyó por su particular infierno, fundando un eco ensordecedor que rasgó el silencio. Fue el primer estímulo, la fuerza que le arrancó de los brazos del letargo, transportándolo, paulatinamente, a la ambigua vida, guiándolo por el quimérico pasaje que funde la realidad con la mera ensoñación.

Se aferró a ese estímulo, esperanzado, dejándose llevar a un destino incierto. El tiempo se precipitó y la oscuridad se volvió cálida, pesada, densa. Entonces, alcanzó a percibir como su corazón latía mansamente contra su esternón y las pulsaciones proliferaron raudamente por todo su organismo, incidiendo en sus sienes, donde trasmutaron en una intermitente presión, forjando leves punzadas de una sensación parecida al dolor.

Dolor… podía sentirlo… de un modo u otro, algo estaba cambiando.

_Estoy vivo… Pero, ¿cómo puede ser que siga vivo?... _

Ese pensamiento brotó de su más recóndito subconsciente, pero abordó precipitadamente su restringida racionalidad, fustigando su cerebro, increpando sus paliados sentidos, en un intento de abordar su situación actual. Sin embargo, no pudo obtener una respuesta clara. Ni tan siquiera podía estar seguro de quién era o dónde estaba. Aunque, en esos momentos, no importaba realmente. _Estaba vivo _y ese pensamiento se convirtió en su pilar, resucitando su esperanza, matando sus miedos.

Se tomó un tiempo para acostumbrarse, pretendiendo percibir su cuerpo, que se descubrió como algo liviano, casi inmaterial. No concebía la idea de moverse, ni tan siquiera estaba seguro de cuál era su propio estado. Apenas podía sentir, o distinguir la posición de sus extremidades. Tampoco alcanzaba a percibir ninguna señal exterior; una voz, unos pasos o, simplemente, el silbido del viento. Nada.

Tras otros intentos vanos, se resignó a la inmovilidad. Dejó que sus pensamientos caminaran al filo del desvanecimiento y abandonó la lucha contra los sedantes, entregándose a la libertad que encumbró su mente, aliviado por su regreso.

La calma acompasó cada latido, marcando los segundos de un período impreciso, alterando el mutismo, la soledad, el aislamiento, hasta que su mente se disipó, disgregándose en un estado parecido al sueño humano. Paulatinamente, el rumor de sus palpitaciones se hizo más tenue, hasta convertirse en un exiguo eco, apenas perceptible. Un susurro moribundo, que terminó marchitándose, rindiéndose, sumiso, al silencio.

La ilusoria tranquilidad perduró durante un lapso impreciso, hasta que un nuevo estímulo forzó su retorno. Un foco de energía que se instaló en el centro de su pecho, fundando un núcleo candente que se extendió por doquier, proliferando arduamente por su cuerpo, como una plaga prendía todo a su paso, desde la médula de sus huesos hasta la capa de su piel. Cada nervio se parecía estremecerse al contacto de esa extraña fuerza y sus músculos se distendían entre espasmos metódicos, completamente rígidos, como si estuvieran a punto de desgarrarse. La presión que asediaba sus sienes incrementó, como un taladro candente que perforaba su cráneo y descomponía su cerebro.

_¿Qué… qué pasa ahora?, ¿por qué…?_

Mecánicamente, entreabrió la boca, rompiendo la inmovilidad, rasgando el sello de sus labios, que ofrecieron una vía al paso del oxígeno. El aire invadió violentamente sus pulmones, los cuales, presionaron sus laceradas costillas ante la mínima expansión. La punzada de dolor que acometió fuertemente contra su tórax le obligó a expulsar el aliento, conformando un gemido que se deslizó sumisamente por la nítida línea de sus dientes encajados.

¿Por qué le  
hacían eso?, ¿le habían devuelto a la vida solo para torturarlo?, ¿eso era todo?, ¿volvería a morir?

_No, no quiero morir… _

Intentó moverse, luchar, zafarse del dolor que inundaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero era imposible. Su organismo apenas era capaz de emular menguados movimientos.

No comprendía qué le estaban haciendo, pero no podía hacer nada por impedirlo. Le habían desactivado, convirtiéndolo en un ser precario, incapaz de defenderse. Esa idea se manifestó como conmoción extraña, una inconcurrencia tratándose de un individuo superior. Era irónico, solo podía aguantar el dolor y esperar a que todo terminara, de la manera que fuera.

Entonces, algo cálido difuminó un fugaz trazo por su mejilla. Algo exterior, algo real… algo que no dañaba.

_¿Qué diablos pasa ahora?, ¿quién…?_

-¿… oírme?, ¿eh?

Esa voz de tono compasivo asedió sus oídos, internándose en su cerebro, despertando una sensación que eclipsaba su conciencia. La violencia perturbó su cognición. Su mundo era frío, confuso, oscuro, doloroso, sí, y podía soportarlo. Pero la delicadeza que infundo esa cálida voz femenina… no, no necesitaba la compasión de nadie.

Comenzó a percibir claramente ese ser, una presencia muy cercana a él. Intentó concentrarse en eso, desviando su atención del dolor, pretendiendo romper las cadenas que lo sometían a la inactividad.

De nuevo esa sensación, el tibio esbozo del contacto, que ahora trazaba una senda por la línea definida de su esternón. En esta ocasión, alcanzó a percibir el contraste de su piel con el perfil de una mano.

_No te atrevas a tocarme… Maldita sea… Si pudiera moverme… _

-Vamos, despierta –pidió esa cálida voz, cada vez más nítida, incrustándose en sus pensamientos-. Ya deberías estar despierto –afirmó con un tono apacible-.

Un nuevo contacto, en esta ocasión más pausado, o al menos, pudo sentirlo mejor. Alguien estaba apartando algunos mechones de su frente.

La tensión de sus músculos faciales afloró profusamente a su piel, bosquejando los trazos de una mueca contraída por la rabia.

_No me toques… déjame en paz… ¡Basta!_

Volvió a captar aire de forma involuntaria, sin poder precisar con exactitud el hecho de que no necesitaba respirar para sobrevivir. Los efluvios químicos acometieron con cada inspiración, repercutiendo en su gusto, hasta transigir en una miscelánea ácida que atraía la bilis a su garganta. Ese olor conquistó su mente con una sensación de _Déjà vu, _pero fue incapaz de precisar el recuerdo que volvía a revivir.

Confundido, se obligó a tranquilizarse, aferrarse a la realidad que se precipitaba a su alrededor, hasta que consiguió distinguir cada porción de su cuerpo. Notó el sudor deslizándose pesadamente por la línea de sus sienes, su tibio aliento en los labios, el gélido contraste de algún tipo de sustancia inyectada en sus venas, el áspero ardor que inoculaban en su pecho, y esa presencia…

Sus párpados se deslizaron súbitamente, otorgando a sus pupilas una, instantáneamente nítida, visión de la realidad. Al instante, sus retinas acapararon la precisada forma de unos almendrados ojos celestes, que lo miraban pertinazmente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó la mujer, que su visor retinal calificaba como "humana estándar"-.

C17 intentó reconocer ese rostro, pero sus recuerdos seguían siendo una difusa estela, así que se limitó a observarla. A pesar de ser una humana, detonaba cierta magnificencia. Su pelo azul diseminaba un ondulado flequillo sobre su frente, y sus facciones angulosas no disminuían la belleza que había adquirido con el paso de los impasibles años, que él no pudo precisar con exactitud. Sus labios delineados conformaban una sonrisa apacible, natural, y su mirada brillaba de una forma especial, irradiada por el velo de la fascinación.

_Pero, ¿quién es esta mujer?, y ¿por qué sonríe de esa manera?_

Ante el mutismo del androide, la mujer rexaminó el rostro que tantas veces había observado en sus largas horas de trabajo. C17 tenía unas facciones angulosas, con un tímido toque de rudeza perfilando sus pómulos cincelados y asediando su mandíbula ancha, contrastando con las elegantes pinceladas que marcaban su nariz recta y su mentón pronunciado, en una fusión que incrementaba su insólita definición. Su pelo, denso y suelto, se disponía en melena bruna que besaba su frente despejada; asediando el arco perfilado de sus cejas, proyectándose por sus sienes, ciñéndose a los ángulos tallados de su fisionomía. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue la fina capa de barba comenzaba a florecer por su tez, conformando una estela umbría que amenizaba la palidez. Gero había perfeccionado la estética de sus androides, hasta emular perfectamente a un humano. Sus prototipos estaban lejos de poder recrear esa piel artificial o el incógnito tono de esa mirada penetrante, violenta, perfilada con la elegancia felina que trazada su insólito color; una miscelánea de un líquido matiz cristalino, semejante al topacio azul, hendido por un selecto contraste de malaquita, apenas perceptible, una ilusión provocada por la incisión de los focos contra esos ojos que lo contemplaban de forma prudencial. En cierto modo, esa extraña mirada era la única seña que lo diferenciaba claramente de los humanos, al menos, a simple vista.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? –irrumpió C17 con una voz que se quebró en su garganta-. ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué diablos me has hecho? -intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responder a las señales del sistema. Apenas podía girar tenuemente la cabeza, pero no consiguió nada más-. ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?! –cuestionó con un matiz, crecientemente, potente y denso-.

Los dientes de C17 se compactaron repentinamente en una mueca de dolor.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, vas a hacerte daño -indicó ella, invitándolo a relajarse con un tímido roce que acaparó su cuello. C17 relajó los músculos y desistió en su intento-. Estás en Capsule Corp -respondió la humana apartando su mano de la piel ajena-. Te reactivaré completamente cuando termine de repararte. Por el momento, necesito que estés totalmente inmóvil de cuello para abajo –explicó en un tono apacible-. Ahora dime, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-¿Repararme? –cuestionó el androide, con un tono más sumiso de lo que pretendió-.

-Pareces confundido –declaró la mujer, sin perder su aptitud conciliadora-. Claro, que no es de extrañar. Yo también tuve esa sensación cuando regresé del otro mundo.

La ira del androide se sometió mansamente al desconcierto que provocaron esas palabras. Su mueca rígida transfiguró, cubriéndose bajo una falsa máscara de frialdad. **Ese** recuerdo volvió a morder su mente. La luz brillante, cegadora. Una energía que consumió su universo, dilapidando su visión. Una fuerza abrasadora que despedazó su cuerpo brutalmente, quemando su piel, desmembrando sus músculos, desintegrando sus huesos. Un segundo interminable de dolor. El último lapso antes de fundirse en la inexistencia, rendirse la vaga oscuridad, el caos… la más absoluta nada.

C17 echó su cabeza hacia atrás, emitiendo un tenue gemido de dolor, mientras el regusto amargo de la sangre acaparaba su gusto.

-No te preocupes por nada –continuó la mujer, disponiendo su cuerpo al filo de la camilla sobre la que reposaba el androide, consiguiendo que este volviera a depositar sus ojos sobre ella-. En unos días estarás completamente listo –aseguró, mientras revisaba con la mirada las máquinas que tenía conectadas al cuerpo-.

Esta vez la muestra de compasión no infundo la ira del humano artificial, realmente, no despertó nada en él. Simplemente, aceptaba su situación, aceptaba a esa humana, de una manera u otra. Ella podía controlarlo, podía desconectarlo o podría descuartizarlo en ese momento, incluso mientras estaba consciente. Esa realidad era humillante y le repugnó su propia sumisión, pero, por el momento, no podía hacer nada más. Como en ese segundo que se extiende antes de la muerte, solo podía esperar. Tendría que aprender a ser paciente, o su regreso no serviría para nada. Con esa idea rondando su cabeza, observó en silencio como la mujer manipulaba los tubos que ingresaban en su pecho, inyectando algún tipo de líquido de un luminiscente matiz anaranjado en su interior. Manipulaba las máquinas pausadamente, imponiendo el mínimo contacto con su piel. Sin embargo, podía percibir claramente el trazo de las manos humanas, suaves y cálidas. Se sintió extraño, pero no objetó el roce involuntario.

-¿Cuál es tu plan? –preguntó, casi cordial, mientras la humana revisaba las vías de sus brazos-.

La mujer le concedió una mirada mientras su mueca se contraía en un gesto de confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó la mujer, deteniendo sus movimientos-.

-Supongo que me programarás para cumplir algún tipo de objetivo, ¿no?

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa.

-No. Por supuesto que no. Nunca utilizaría a un ser vivo para mi propio interés.

El androide elevó tenuemente su ceja derecha y la mujer percibió un distintivo extraño en esos ojos que la escrutaban friamente. La pincelada salvaje que los caracterizaba pereció gradualmente, y su brillo distintivo se disgregó, hasta que el tono se volvió casi transparente, recuperando el matiz gélido que se instauró en sus facciones.

-Sí, eso es precioso –articuló C17, reconquistando su marcado sarcasmo-. Pero no tiene sentido –añadió, tras tragar un poco de sangre-. Si no tienes pensada ninguna utilidad para mí, ¿por qué me reparas? –cuestionó evadiendo su mirada, hasta que sus pupilas se perdieron en la estructura del techo-. No te creo.

-Solo pretendo darte una última oportunidad –afirmó la mujer, tras unos segundos de silencio, mientras retomaba su trabajo, comprobando que cada vía estaba en su lugar-.

-¿Una última oportunidad? –repitió él, cortante, sin mirarla-. Ni siquiera recuerdo porqué me mataron –concluyó mientras deslizaba sus pupilas por las manos de la mujer-.

Un tímido gesto de nerviosismo alteró la mueca sensata de la humana cuando los ojos del androide se cruzaron con los propios. Realmente, aún no se había acostumbrado a verlo despierto. Su aptitud variable la desconcertaba. Era imprevisible y comenzó a pensar en lo peligroso que podría ser ese experimento.

-¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas… nada? -musitó ella, claramente interesada-.

-Nada, absolutamente nada–escupió él, crispado, intentando ser lo más convincente posible, mientras volvía a depositar su cabeza contra la camilla-. Joder… -musitó cuando ella incrementó el volumen del riego que inundaba su pecho-.

-Pensé que tolerabas mejor el dolor -masculló ella, con aire casi divertido-.

C17 la atravesó con la mirada, sin embargo, ella percibió como elevaba sutilmente sus comisuras, enfocando una menguada sonrisa que adulteró su mueca, usualmente, enmarcada en el rictus de seriedad inherente.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre? –se limitó a articular el androide, obviando el insulto, mientras apreciaba como el sedante volvía a invadir su cuerpo, internándose rápidamente en su cerebro-.

-Es cierto. No nos conocíamos. Soy Bulma Brief.

-Bulma, ese nombre es muy… peculiar –mascullo él con un hilo de voz, mientras sus párpados comenzaban a caer pesadamente-.

-Siempre igual –susurró ella en un tono crispado-.

Él no llegó a escucharla. Los trazos de la realidad se diseminaron, sumiéndolo en la penumbra de su peculiar reinado.


	2. Chapter 3

**Nota importante**

Hola chicos/chicas

Os aviso de que no voy a seguir este fic en esta cuenta. Abrí esta cuenta porqué perdí el acceso a mi cuenta habitual (sí, olvide mi contraseña XD).

Os pido mil perdones, pero antes de daros la nueva dirección, por favor escuchar: los que estéis siguiendo la historia, cuando veías que subo el capítulo 2 (en la nueva cuenta), leer porque va a ser modificado (un poquito, para intentar quitar todos los fallos de narración que pueda y encauzar la trama), y si no, os vais a perder.

¡Gracias por atenderme y mil perdones por la ausencia y por el cambio de cuenta!.

**Mi cuenta esta escrita en la biografía, porque no me dejan poner el enlace en la nota. Espero no tengáis problemas para seguir el fic.**

**P.D.:** Si os gusta la pareja BRAXC17 os invito a leer "La Fuerza del Destino" (aviso a navegantes, es un fic para personas con "mente abierta", leer y entenderéis este detalle, pero ya avisé, luego no me regañen jaja)

Para cualquier otra duda, al correo de la bio de mi cuenta (la que os he dado) o contarme por reviews o mensajes privados. Respondo a todo, pero en esa nueva cuenta que os di.

Lo siento, enserio, y gracias de nuevo.

¡Saludos!


End file.
